Voices In My Head
by XxMiss MusexX
Summary: Christina hates people, but is forced to share the same classroom, world and atmosphere with them. How will she react to someone who's NOT human? With a supercomputer wired to her brain, how is she supposed to figure this out? IZ isn't mine. I wish it was
1. Chapter 1

**I hate it, hate it, HATE IT when this happens! I lost complete interest in my other stories to make ANOTHER NEW ONE! Oh, well. Hope you like! I kind of got the Mel idea from the Zachary Nixon Johnson series.**

I stood outside the door of my new seventh grade class. _Breathe, _I thought to myself. _With any luck, I'll be completely invisible for the whole school year._ I'm not exactly what you'd call a "Social Butterfly." I'm actually more like an anti-social wasp. At least I wasn't starting class in the middle of the year. It was only two days after the first day of school, since there was a slight delay in that I refused to leave the house. I sighed and pushed open the door to Ms. Bitters' seventh grade class. There were a couple dozen kids in little organized rows and columns.

I calmly waited for Ms. Bitters to notice me, and once she did, she spoke in a very nasty tone, "This is Christina. She is the newest pathetic addition to your doomed ranks. Speak now, or forever hold thy tongue." She is quite the little ray of sunshine, isn't she?

"Well, as you heard from the administrative crone, my name is Christina. Don't talk to me, and you'll have all of your fingers at the end of the year," I introduced myself. I walked over to the empty seat behind a kid with a big scythe in his hair. I leaned back, put in my earphones, and put on "What I've Done" by Linkin Park. I guess I should talk about how I look. I always wear a dark green sweatshirt with the hood up, jeans, and my dark brown hair in a ponytail. My eyes- I hate my eyes. They're the darkest shade of brown you could imagine. I broke a kid's jaw for saying something along the lines of, "Your eyes are as black as your heart." He got out of the emergency room a week later.

"Psst," the kid in front of me whispered. "The green kid's an alien!"

"Yeah, and I'm the Loch Ness Monster. I'm sure he's an alien, kid." With nothing better to do, I set my chair down and took out my earbuds. "So, how do you know he's an alien? I mean, have you seen him 'experimenting' on someone?"

"Yes."

"Wha-What?" I stuttered, losing my composure. I leaned forward a bit. "What do you mean, 'yes'?"

The kid launched into a full-scale speech about Zim and how he had this little robot named Gir, and his Hoot cruiser or something. "And once, there was this time-" His sentence was cut short by the bell ringing for lunch.

"You can tell me more later, K?" I said, and walked off toward the lunch tables. "Why can't I have a _normal_ life for once?" I mumbled into my hands. _Because you're not normal._ Shut up, Mel! No worries, I'm not insane, I just have a supercomputer wired to my brain. You see, my friend Bryan liked playing with tech stuff. One night, I was helping him out with one of his supercomputer programs. I was reconfiguring some of his calculations when I tripped and fell onto the monitor. It hit my temple, which really should have killed me, but instead my mind latched onto the program, which was called Melissa. I have no freaking clue why it was named Melissa, so just bear with me here. So, anyway, Mel slowed the blood flow and cushioned the impact of the fall. But some of the program stayed in Bryan's computer, so I can keep in contact with him when I want to. When I don't want to talk to him, I can simply shut that part of my brain off. But unfortunately, I can't shut _her_ off. _Why would you want to get rid of me?_ Mel asked, popping into my vision. I closed my eyes, but she was still there. _Because of me, you're alive!_

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Don't rub my face in it," I murmured.

"Zim would like to sit here!" A loud voice interrupted my thoughts. I looked up to see the green kid standing above me. He looked down at me like I was a bug, something he found on the underside of his shoe.

_Melissa,_ I thought. _Could you run a scan on this guy? I'm not so sure he's human._

_Got it boss!_ She said. Sometimes she could be a bit annoying. _Well, he's not human. He's got one organ with different chambers. It's fascinating, really._

I stood up coldly. Now I was the one looking down at him. "I was sitting here first, though, wasn't I, Space-turd?"

_Space-turd? _Melissa scoffed.

_It's better than what you would've called him,_ I snapped.

Zim scowled and sat across from me. _Ugh_. Then, like the world is trying to break me down, Dib walked up, me staring at Zim coldly, him returning the favor.

"Um, what's up?" He asked, trying to break the tension that was forming quickly between the green kid and I.

Zim actually looked up and said, "The ceiling fan, Dib-stink. Don't you have eyes?"

Dib frowned. "Well, at least I have ears!"

The two quickly started arguing, and when they started rolling on the floor, I actually giggled in spite of myself.

"What?" They both asked in unison. "What's so funny?"

"Well, it's just," I paused to laugh some more. "You two are like lovers or something. The way you fight?"

Dib immediately got up off the floor, while Zim just sat there.

"What are, 'lovers?'" he asked innocently.

I stood up and said, "You handle this one, bud," patting Dib on the shoulder and moving to an open table. When skool got out, I saw Dib chasing Zim around at the back of the skool yard. I flitted home (A/n, Mel can direct energy to certain parts of my body at certain times), I went inside, threw myself on the couch, and I sat back and put my music back in. Still, I couldn't drown out that nagging little voice at the back of my head. "Shut up already, Mel," I said and drifted to sleep lazily.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you liked the first chappie! If you didn't, I don't care, I'm updating anyway! **

**Responding to comments:**

**CullenGirl14: Oh, well, what are you gonna do? Updates may slow down when I get back to school. Stupid school.**

**Miko Hayashi: Maybe. I'm not sure yet. What's Canon?**

**Enjoy! Unless you don't want to, which would actually be kind of weird.**

_Wake up, Sunshine,_ the voice in my head said. But this time, it wasn't Melissa.

"Whoa! Holy God! Bryan, let me get dressed you pervert!"

"Hey, sorry. It's just, most people are awake at 11:00," Bryan said, switching to oral chat.

"Oh, is it that late already?" I asked. _You do know there isn't skool today._

"Yeah, Bean, it's Saturday!" Bryan said.

I grumbled under my breath, "Don't call me that, dude!"

"Pfft. Does it matter? I've called you that since we were kids," he said as I pulled on a T-shirt.

"Yeah, except we're not kids, anymore. But you can keep calling me that if you want an anonymous e-mail sent out about _your_ nickname."

"That won't be necessary!" He shouted almost immediately. _Why? What's his nickname?_ Melissa asked eagerly.

"DON'T YOU DARE TELL HER, CHRISTINA!" Bryan screamed.

"It's-" my explanation was cut short by a knock on the door. _Saved by the bell,_ Bryan said, switching back into mental. "Just shut up long enough for this guy to leave, ok?" _Ok._

I opened the door to reveal Dib and Zim fighting each other for some reason. _Wow, these guys are really going at it,_ Bryan remarked.

"Shut up, Bryan, or I'll-" I was stopped by quizzical looks from the sparring boys. Changing the subject, I asked, "So, why are you two fighting for position on my lawn?"

Dib pulled Zim back, ran up to me, blushed, and said, "Christina, would you see a movie with me tonight?" I pulled away startled. _Ooh, Beana's got a boyfriend!_ Bryan teased from the back of my head.

"I'm sorry, but I already made plans," I lied. But I felt bad for the guy. "Maybe some other time?"

His face brightened, but darkened again as Zim shouted "HA! REJECTED!"

I glared at him angrily and said, "So, why are you here, Zim?"

He smiled and said, "Congratulations, Christina-Human! Zim has chosen to take you to a human-sports game!" And then promptly grabbed my hand and dragged me off. When we were out of sight of Dib, he pulled long, metal legs out of his pack.

"WHOA! HOLY-!" I screamed, freaking out. _Melissa!_ I mentally shouted. _Can you hear me?_

_Yeah, boss._

_Bryan?_

_Yep._

_Good. Melissa, do you think you could hack into his pack? I wanna see what the hell these things are,_ I thought to the supercomputer. I felt a buzzing in my right temple.

_Well, it's a technological marvel, _Mel said. _It's called a PAK. It keeps this guy alive, and the things that sprouted out of it are called PAK legs._

"So, where are we going!" I asked, partially to Zim, and partially to my mental roommate.

"My house."  
_His_ _house_. They said in unison. We stopped in front of a neon green house with a purple roof. _Wow, your boyfriend's a freak, _Bryan thought.

_Are you jealous of him?_ I teased. I felt him scowl and turn off. I laughed and Zim stared at me.

"Just thought of a funny joke," I covered. The whole class probably thought I was insane anyway. Which led to the question… "Why did you ask me out, Zim?" I wondered.

"Well, if I succeeded in making you my love-pig while Dib-stink didn't, I would be able to rub his giant monkey-head in it," he explained.

"Mel, taser him," I told her, and I saw Zim fall to the ground unconscious. "Send a few pulses to my arms." I picked up the knocked out green body and carried it into the house. "Could you scan the house, Mel?"

_No life forms are present. But-_ "We don't need to know if his blender can sprout ears, ok, Mel?"

_But that's not what I was going to say. I was going to say that there was a-_ "MASTAH!" Something green and furry interrupted her. It jumped onto the lifeless alien and snuggled up against it.

"Mel, I thought you said there weren't any life-forms here!" I said. "And yet, here is a fuzzy, talking, green dog!" _It's not a dog, though. It's completely robotic. _"Oh." I didn't have time to say more because then an electrical pulse surged through Zim's body, the robot's body, and up my arms. I blacked out, and the last thing I remember was the long metal arms catching me as I fell.

When I woke up, I was riding the little green dog with Zim. There were rockets coming out of its feet and we were flying above the city.

Zim turned to me and said, "Oh, good, you're awake."

"Am I?" _Yeah, you are, Bean. _"Was I asking you?" I remembered I was sitting behind someone and stopped myself. I shut off Bryan again for good measure.

"Don't worry, HYOO-man. Zim knows all about your computer. I scanned you while you were unconscious. It's quite interesting, really. The computer has actually fused to your DNA. It's fascinating," he said.

"You know, I think you would get along with Melissa quite well," I mumbled.

"Who?"

"My computer."

"Oh."

"So, where are we going?" I asked.

Zim smiled again. It kind of creeped me out, all of those zipper-like teeth grinning mischievously. But I felt my heart skip a beat. "We're going to the Padres game," he told me.

"But, they're playing in San Diego today."

He grinned even wider. "I know."

My eyes widened and the little green dog flew to the ground behind Petco Park. I got out my cell phone, called Bryan, and told him, "Guess who's in San Diego? Come to Petco Park."

In about ten minutes, Bryan got off the trolley. He was wearing a blue shirt, jeans, and an unzipped black hoodie. He had blonde, messy hair and green eyes. I ran up to him and hugged him.

"Yes! You listened to me for once!" I squealed, wrapping my arms around my neck. I saw Zim glare at Bryan from behind him.

"Wow, I had almost forgotten what you look like, Bean," Bryan admitted. I punched him in the arm. "Ow! What'd I do?"

"You called me that word," I told him. "Pooh Bear." He punched my arm, and we got into a whole fake fight. Then, Zim grabbed me and threw me over his shoulder.

"Time to go," he said.

"What the hell! You don't have to throw me on your shoulder, dude!" I protested. He eventually saw the logic in my words but kept his hand tight around my wrist. "Bryan!" I shouted above the din of the crowd. "Try to find a way in!" I saw his arm rise above the crowd with a thumb up, and Zim took us to our seats.

The Padres were playing against the Phillies, and when we got there they were already in the fourth inning. Zim bought me a cotton candy and I just ate it. Why shouldn't I enjoy being held against my will? When Mel projected her hologram into the empty seat between Zim and I, I groaned.

"_Hello. My name's Melissa,"_ she introduced in her electronic voice. _"It's nice to meet you." _She wore a Padres t-shirt, jeans, and had the appearance of a twelve year old girl. Her hair was long and blonde, and her eyes were a grayish blue.

"Wow!" Zim shouted. He grabbed her hand to shake it and when it didn't give way under the pressure, he repeated, "Wow! An advanced hologram with tactile functions! That's _amazing!_"

The hologram blushed. I rolled my eyes and said, "Oh, brother." _What? Is your date flirting with your computer? _Bryan asked.

_Pretty much. Ew._

When the game was over, I met Bryan outside the gates and said goodbye. Then, I got on an alien's flying little green dog, flew home, and put the base-ball he caught with his PAK legs in my closet. _Bad dream, bad dream, bad dream,_ I thought to myself.

_What? You didn't enjoy seeing your only human friend? _Bryan asked in mock shock. _Well, now I'm just offended!_

"Shut up, Bryan," I mumbled and turned him off, falling asleep almost instantly.


End file.
